Scars
by brittanablades
Summary: "I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut My weakness is that I care too much And my scars remind me that the past is real I tear my heart open just to feel." Karley fic inspired by the song Scars. Kitty needs some help dealing with her past and present life. Maybe the least expected person can help. {[(WRN: rated T for themes, swears, and kissing in later chpt. switches POVs.)]}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi everyone! so people on tumblr were telling me to write more karley so i did. this one will be a multichapter. im excited for this fic because i have so many good ideas and people sent me some prompts so thanks to those on tumblr c:  
this one's really short but thats only because i wanted to hurry up and post it.**

**also feel free to PM me some prompts/ideas; trust me, i need them.**

_**Pairing**_**_: Karley_****_  
_**_**Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I dont own Glee. If I did, every character would be gay except for Mercedes, Tina and Mike. **_

* * *

When Kitty Wilde enters the halls of McKinley High School she expects a normal day in the life of a sophomore head cheerleader. Cheerios practice for an hour before and after school. Daily slushie victims. Spreading rumors about her enemies that were way more than likely not true. Throwing nasty insults at people, which made her feel so high above them.

All these things were done for her reputation's benefits. As her egotistic father always said, the only way to get to the top was pushing others down. All he ever wanted from her was perfection. She was a mirror image of her late mother — except shorter, which Kitty was sensitive about — and was determined to meet his expectations. After all, if she did something wrong, he would find out.

It scares Kitty that her once loving father changed so much after her mother died. She remembers a day in eighth grade when she came home and he was completely drunk. She had been terrified, there had been a test today in History that she had forgotten to study for. A 72! Not quite enough for the perfection-obsessed Wildes. Her father had proceeded to call her a worthless, useless bitch who doesn't care about her family. All she can do is sit there and hold back her tears. If she runs or lets them spill over, he'll think she's weak, and most likely hit her again He has threatened to hurt her if she tells anyone about how he's beaten her; the marks on her right side a testament to that. It was after these encounters that Kitty would run to her room — well, more like stumble — and lay on her large pink bed. She takes a picture of her and her mother off the bed stand and stares at it, finally letting her tears flow freely down her face.

So that's why Kitty Wilde hates school. It's not because of the classes, the losers, the time wasted, the teachers, or the occasionally horrible lunches.

It's that she dreads the day there's a pop quiz she fails and has to go home for more abuse.

It's in the eighth grade that Kitty starts to cut. It was just on her left wrist. Once, she almost goes too deep, and the scar still hurts when touched. Sometimes, it even bleeds, so she wears bracelets over it so no one at school can see.

So throughout the day, she slushies some geeks and prepares for her classes, all while maintaining a calm and cool façade.

When she finally gets to lunch, Kitty isn't paying attention to the conversations of the cheerleaders around her. Instead, she has her eyes set on a brunette she's never seen before. She observes the girl as she awkwardly sits down at an empty table, fixing her hat as she does so. The girl looks up nervously and Kitty almost gasps when she sees her eyes. They're a surreal vibrant blue that compliment her hair's shade of brown. Suddenly, Kitty finds herself taken with the girl. She wants to know about her.

"Who is she?" Kitty asks the girl sitting next to her. She's not one she can particularly stand, but she always knows about everything that's going on in the school. She has her ups and downs, just like Kitty. The girl follows her gaze and scoffs.

"Who, that loser? I heard she's a transfer student." The girl looks at Kitty, then back at the brunette. "Marley's just another outcast, look at how she's sitting alone, the loner."

Marley, huh? It's a nice name, fits her face. She then remembers where she is and recovers with a quick comment.

"Yeah, look at her puppy eyes, acting all innocent. I bet she's just a slut looking for attention." She chips in. Immediately, the words backfire and hit her hard in the chest. They felt horrible, and Kitty instantly wants to take them back, but she knows the girls at your table would look at you strangely, so she swallows the foreign feeling as the others laugh at her statement. She stands up to head to the bathroom.

On your way out, you see the new whale of a lunchlady. You swiftly knock over the bucket she was using to clean the floor with to impress the upperclassmen Cheerios. She smirks as the overweight woman leans down to try and pick up the mop and water bucket, but can't exactly reach it.

As Kitty leaves to get a slushie for transfer girl, she doesn't realize that the same girl has already ran out for the nearest bathroom.

A sob wracks out and Kitty snaps her head up in the hallway. She grips the slushie that she prepared and heads to the source of the sound. She leans her head around the corner and sees Marley crying on the shoulder of one Jake Puckerman. Her boyfriend. He's hugging her and comforting her. Kitty starts to feel a foreign emotion… Could it be jealousy? No one had ever even dared to make her feel this way. That's it. She's going to kill the bitch with the stunning blue eyes.

Kitty moves closer to listen into their conversation.

"Sorry if this sounds inconsiderate, but why do you care so much?"

"Because… Because she's my mom."

Her mouth falls open and she already starts thinking of the many degrading remarks she can make to the boyfriend stealer that are related to her mother. Her face twists with rage as she stares at the pair.

Kitty can't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay so this chapter is going to be from Marley's point of view and we're finally seeing something happening on the horizon. okay here's the chapter I guess.**  
**Enjoy?**

* * *

_"Hey, Mona!"_

Marley turns around at one of the names she's been hearing all week to be hit with a wall of freezing lime slushie.

Every time this happens it catches her off guard. You'd think she'd be used to it by now, but it still stings her eyes and makes tears leak.

As she struggles to open her eyes and identify her attacker, Marley isn't surprised when she sees Kitty Wilde standing there with the same conniving smirk as each other time this has happened.

The past week, Kitty's been using Marley's mother against her. It was fine at first, when the attacks were only involving her, but then Kitty started to insult her mother. The jocks would harass her during lunch and no one would stand up to them. It was going too far, and it made no sense. Why was Kitty doing this to her? All she had ever been to anyone at this school was nice, and just because of who she was related to no one wanted to even talk to her if it wasn't a discussion on how fat she was going to be.

This fact brought tears to Marley's eyes, and she realized this was the first time she had cried in front of the cheerleader. She didn't want her to think she was a crybaby but she also couldn't control them from free falling.

Marley runs to the bathroom before she can notice Kitty's smile falter.

Once she gets into a stall Marley lets it all out, crying harder than she had at her old school. Her sobs jerk her body in a way that sends waves of sharp pain through her body. Marley thinks of her previous school. She had been teased and bullied into transferring schools, and she had hoped she could keep her secret for longer this time. Marley didn't want to make her mom deal with the fines of moving again; they were broke as it was.

Marley cries for a minute straight before someone kicks open the door of her stall. She freezes and muffles her crying.

"Turn your homeless whale ass around and look at me," a familiar voice sounds.

_Kitty._

Marley turns around cautiously, half expecting another slushie, yet all that's there is a short blonde Cheerio casting you a cold glare.

"W…what do you want?" Marley stutters out, trying to sound strong, yet her voice wavers and gives her away.

"I just wanted to let you know why I'm doing this," Kitty states, looking her up and down. "Harassing you, I mean."

Marley wipes some of the slushie off her face with her sleeve and looks up to meet Kitty's eyes with intensity. She notices Kitty's eyes soften for just a millisecond before she clears her throat and they turn icy again.

"I saw you in the hallway, after I tripped that creature on your first day. You were crying," She reminds Marley, "And you were with Jake. My boyfriend. As in, you tried to steal him from me by making him feel bad for you."

"Wait… What? I never… I didn't know —"

"Hush, hobo, I'm speaking." You shut up, even though you have no idea what she is talking about. "I was about to jump in and kill you, but then I heard about your mom, and decided to give you a slow and painful death. Through slushies and words."

Suddenly her voice gets louder.

"He broke up with me the day after, and I knew it had to be because of you!" Kitty comes up close to the sniffling girl. "So to get back at you, I decided to tell everyone."

Another tear falls down Marley's cheek, and Kitty watches it leave a shining trail.

"Either way, it's not my fault you're a pair of freaks. But keep your chin up, maybe there will be a spot for both of you in the circus."

Kitty turns and goes to leave before Marley can have a chance to say anything, so instead she grabs her left wrist with a strong grip to hold her there.

Kitty shrieks, ripping her hand away from Marley's and jumping back like she's been burned. Marley wears a confused expression, and tries to look at Kitty's hand.

"What the hell?!" Kitty yells at her, tears brimming in her eyes as she fondles her wrist, pushing back the rubber bracelets covering it to reveal a long and now reopened scar surrounded by many smaller others.

"I — Kitty, is that… Did you…" Marley's eyes widen with disbelief and recognition. Had Kitty… cut herself? She didn't know she would do something like that. Marley felt the sudden need to comfort the girl. She approached her and took her hand gingerly.

Again, Kitty jumps away and shoots her a look that says, _'tell anyone and you're dead'_, reminding Marley of a hissing feral cat. Before she know it, she's bolted out the door, leaving her to deal with her own mess. Marley sighs and walks to her locker to get some spare clothes, thanking whatever it was that had given her study hall this period.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Marley poked at her food gingerly, a worried look upon her face. She sat in her cramped kitchen eating dinner with her mom in their tiny shack-like house.

"So, Marley, how was school today?" Marley heard her mother ask.

"Good." She lied with no expression.

Marley looks over when she hears her mom put her fork down and fold her hands, looking at her seriously.

"Come on, something's bothering you. You know you can tell me anything, Marley." Her mother always knew when she was lying or not. They had a close relationship as a result of surviving alone with one another.

"I know," she sighed. She was conflicted with telling her mother or not. She didn't want to worry her, or have to move another time. Then again, she needed someone to lean on. She decides to go with "I'm just having a hard time adjusting to my higher classes."

Ms. Rose frowned, obviously not very satisfied with her answer, but she let it go and continued her dinner.

Marley felt sick to her stomach. She felt horrible about lying to her mom, but it's whats best for both of them, right? "May I be excused? I have a lot of Algebra homework to do…" _Another lie._

"Of course, hun."

Marley stands up and pushes in her chair, cleaning up her dishes as she did so. She headed straight to her room and plopped down on her small twin-sized mattress.

Immediately her mind is overrun with thoughts of Kitty. Marley couldn't help but worry about her. She seemed to be in so much pain, and Marley couldn't imagine whatever it was that got her to do physical harm to herself. It must have been horrible. Or maybe she's still going through it.

That night, Marley dreams that Kitty tells her everything about her. Her family, her dreams, her childhood. Kitty opens up to her, and once she does, the scars start to disappear.

When Marley wakes up, she realizes how much she _wants to get to know Kitty._

* * *

**A/N: Wait, what is that? There, on the horizon? Could it be… A plot?**

**Yup. Sure is c:**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
